


Second-to-Last

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 17: FireFandom: Harry PotterPete isn't amused that he's always the last to know about everything with his friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Second-to-Last

You know what? Pete Pettigrew was sick of something. And it had to do with his friends too, come to think of it. Luckily they were here. 

"This is so typical. I’m always the last one to know everything!" he threw up his hands. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "No you're not. We tell you stuff."

"Yuh-huh! I was the last one to know when James got burned by that fire crab in class."

James winced at the memory. That was rough.

"And I was the last one to know when you had a crush on Sirius first year."

Remus' eye twitched. He tried to gestured for him to shut up. 

Sirius made a surprised noise. 

"...looks like I was the second-to-last to know." Pete said smugly. 


End file.
